Vanellope's Adventures
by angeldemonpinkpup
Summary: Post-movie. Vanellope is finally able to leave Sugar Rush and with Felix and Calhoun's wedding around the corner, our favorite feisty president can't wait to see what the arcade has to offer! With Ralph by her side, she is ready to face anything, maybe even love!
1. Arcade Run

The two friends stood at the gate. The man was huge. He had broad shoulders, messy rust colored hair and a determined yet concerned look on his face. His companion was noticeably smaller. She looked nervous and excited. It was the first time she was going to leave the only world she had known. A few months ago, a vicious program had attempted to destroy her code. As a result, she had become a glitch unable to leave her game. Thanks to her new friend, Ralph, she was finally able to leave Sugar Rush.  
"What's it like in there, Ralph?" The young program asked, squeezing her companion's hand for reassurance.  
"Oh, it's uhhh…" Ralph struggled to find the words. He had been around the arcade for thirty years. Never before had he ever expected he would have to show a new program around. How exactly do you explain something so trivial to someone who's never experienced it before? Vanellope wasn't exactly a new program, either. She had just never been able to explore the arcade before now. She was understandably nervous, though she'd never admit it.  
"It's uhh…?" Vanellope began to ask.  
"It's great. Just stick with me and you'll be fine, I promise." Ralph turned to give the young program an encouraging smile. "I'll protect you." He continued.  
"I can protect myself, thank you very much!" Vanellope protested. She proceeded in yanking her hand out of Ralph's and gave a very loud, "Hmph!"  
Ralph chuckled, "Oh of course you can, I just thought you might like me to show you around. I can leave, if you wan—"  
"NO! I-I mean, I'd like it if you'd show me around Ralph, thanks." Vanellope looked down and embarrassedly kicked at the ground.  
Ralph smirked, shook his head, and offered his hand, "Shall we?"  
Vanellope smiled widely, "Do, let's!" She grabbed Ralph's hand and ran for the gateway to Game Central Station. A circuit train took the two friends through the plug. Ralph watched as Vanellope leaned over the cart, excitedly pointing at the electrical currents. Ralph couldn't help but smile at her naivety. He had ridden these circuits hundreds of times. The wonder of it all had been lost on him nearly 30 years ago. To a program like Vanellope, who had never been outside her game, each new experience was incredible. Game Central Station offered even more excitement for the young program. "WOW!" She yelled, "I never imagined it was this big!" Her eyes widened as she took in the scene around her.  
"Yeah, I guess it is kinda big." Ralph muttered, scratching the back of his head with one of his huge hands. He couldn't imagine what was so impressive to his friend. It never got any bigger.  
"OOOHH! Where should we go first?" Vanellope squealed excitedly. She ran off without warning.  
"Whoa - wait a second!" Ralph yelled after her, "Wait for me!"

Ralph raced after Vanellope. The young program was so excited, she didn't notice the other programs milling around.  
"Whoa!"  
"Hey!"  
"Watch it!"  
Ralph moaned, shaking his head. He made a beeline for his little friend, apologizing to the angry programs along the way.  
"I'm so sorry!"  
"She's new. You'll have to excuse her."  
"My apologies miss."  
Each time they saw Ralph coming; the other programs crossed their arms and muttered under their breaths.  
"That explains it, she's with him."  
"Of course, only a simpleton would hang out with that brute."  
Ralph snarled. It had been two weeks since he and Vanellope had saved Sugar Rush, and possibly the whole arcade, and the 'good programs' still treated him like garbage. Well, almost all the good programs.  
"Whoa! What's going on here?" It was Sergeant Calhoun. Felix's fiancé and a well respected hero from the game: Hero's Duty. She surveyed the area and noticed a little raven-haired program running into everyone. She then noticed a giant man in dirty red overalls barreling his way through the surprised crowd. "Oh, I see." Calhoun stalked toward the small program. Her eyes never left her target. She positioned herself perfectly so that Vanellope ran straight into her waiting arms. "Whoa kiddo, where do you thing you're going?" She asked, hoisting the younger-looking program into the air. Truthfully Calhoun was technically younger than Vanellope. While Sugar Rush had been around since the 90's, Hero's Duty was only a month old game. Calhoun had the advantage of size, strength, and respect.  
"Oh. Hey Sergeant Bug Beater!" Vanellope crowed excitedly. "I've finally been cleared by the doctors to leave Sugar Rush and Ralph was gonna show me around!"  
"I see! Congratulations President Von Shweets. It's good to finally see you outside of that candy-coated, way too pink world of yours." She turned to Ralph, who had finally made his way through the crowd. He stood in front of the two programs, panting slightly. "And I see you've finally caught up to you're friend. Next time, you might want to… I don't know…try to keep up with a program ten times smaller than you."

Ralph blushed in embarrassment. "R-right. Well, if someone hadn't run off like that-."  
Calhoun brought Vanellope up to her head and muttered, "Yes, well maybe he shouldn't be so slow."  
Vanellope chuckled, "I'm sorry Stinkbrain. This place is just so exciting, I couldn't help myself!" She hopped out of Calhoun's arms and landed in front of her large companion. "Ok Ralph, I promise I'll take it slow. Now where should we go first?" Vanellope squeaked.  
"Uhhmm…"  
"OH! Can we go visit your game Ralph? Please!"  
Calhoun chuckled and jumped in, "Sure you can! In fact, why don't we all go together? I was on my way to see Felix anyway."  
"Oh uh, sure. Great." Ralph mumbled half-heartedly. As much as he had wanted Vanellope to visit Fix-It-Felix Jr. with him, he had hoped they could have been alone. He wanted to show her his home without the two lovebirds tagging along. ~Now I'll have to deal with Felix and Calhoun being all mushy and gross, great! ~


	2. Prettiest Program?

The little buggy train that takes programs to and from Fix-It-Felix Jr. is incredibly old and slow. It took all of Vanellope's rather small level of patience not to get out and try to push the thing down the current. Ralph and Calhoun had both warned her that it was not a good idea. Vanellope sat slumped in one of the cars, her arms crossed as she tried to think happy thoughts. Ralph watched, amused that his little friend was having such a hard time sitting still. He had taken the old buggy system for thirty years now. He never got impatient anymore, because he didn't mind. Being a villain, he hadn't had any friends to visit. The slow ride had also meant that he wouldn't have to suffer spending anymore time with the so-called "Nice"-Landers. However, since his first trip to Sugar Rush, he had started to notice the slow ride was getting annoying. It meant he couldn't go and visit Vanellope as much as he wanted to. The arcade was only closed so long.  
"What are you thinking about?" A voice behind him asked. He jumped and the voice's owner, Calhoun laughed. "For a big guy, you sure are jumpy."  
"Well you startled me." Ralph retorted.  
"My apologies," Calhoun stated monotonously. "I just wanted to know what you're thinking about."  
"Why do you care?"  
"I don't. But you are Felix's friend and I do care about him. He seems to think we should get to know each other better. You being his best man and all…"  
"Oh, right! I almost forgot."  
"Forgot? Listen, I will not allow you to ruin my wedding so you'd better start remembering that you're supposed to be making a speech and helping my fiancé plan everything."  
"Hey, I got an idea. Why don't I tell everyone what a pain in the neck you can be?"  
Calhoun's eyes widened and then narrowed furiously "Don't cross me, pal!"  
"I wasn't planning on it, but now I think I will!"  
"Do you have any idea how important this wedding is to us?!"  
"I do. Felix happens to be my best friend so I think I know exactly-"  
"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!"  
Ralph and Calhoun turned, shocked by the intensity in Vanellope's voice. "Both of you need to remember that this wedding is about Felix and Calhoun's love for each other. So stop bickering! Stinkbrain will write a nice speech and Calhoun will be a perfect bride. Now if you two don't mind, I'd like it if we all got to Felix-It-Felix Jr. in one piece so Ralph can show me where he works."  
Calhoun looked startled for a moment before smiling and crossing her arms. "I like you kid. The way you handled the situation, I'd be proud to call you my maid of honor!"  
"Seriously?!" Vanellope squeaked.  
Calhoun nodded, "Seriously. You're the only girl in this arcade I can stand to be around. Not all namby pamby and prissy like Princess Peach."  
"Who?" Vanellope asked, tilting her head to the side.  
"You don't know who Princess Peach is?" Ralph asked, incredulously. "She's only the prettiest program in the arcade! I tell ya, that Mario is one lucky plumber!"  
"The prettiest program, huh?" Vanellope's face dropped and her heart sank. She turned around and slumped over in her seat as the buggy continued its slow track. Calhoun noticed the young program's reaction and gritted her teeth. _Men can be so stupid sometimes!_ She looked over at Ralph, who was in his own little world and hadn't noticed a thing. Calhoun shook her head.

The buggy pulled to a slow stop at the back of Niceland. Felix stood at the drop off point, waiting for his friends and fiancé. A goofy smile spread across his face as the group pulled up. His smile melted Calhoun's heart and she smiled back, eyes twinkling. She raced out of the buggy as soon as it stopped, nearly knocking over Vanellope on her way to reach Felix. Calhoun scooped her fiancé into her arms and kissed him passionately. Ralph tried to exchange a disgusted glance with Vanellope, and was surprised to see her refuse to look at him. Instead, she had a dreamy, far-off look as she watched Felix and Calhoun's embrace.  
When the couple finally broke apart, it was as if the rest of the world didn't exist. Vanellope let out a soft sigh, before rising out of her seat. "Let's go, Stinkbrain. No point in sticking around here."  
"Yeah, I can't stand to see them so mushy!"  
"Yeah..."  
Ralph got out of his seat and strode beside Vanellope, "What's up?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
"Uhm, ok. Well, where would you like to go first?"  
"Well, this is your game. Where do you think we should go?"  
"How about my place?"  
"Sounds good."  
"Ok." Ralph led the way to what was once the town dump. It had now been converted to what was known as East Niceland. His house stood at the very edge. He had built it himself, so it wasn't especially nice. The crudely made building brightened Vanellope's mood.  
"Whoa, Ralph! What happened here? Looks like you tried to make a very bad gingerbread dog house!"  
Ralph fumed, "It was the best I could do, ok?"  
Vanellope laughed, "Good thing you're not a contractor! Everyone would be homeless!"  
"Hey! It's still standing, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, barely!" Vanellope held her sides as she continued laughing.  
Ralph snarled, "If that's how you're gonna be, maybe I won't show you the rest of it!"  
"Oh, calm down, you big baby! Sheesh! Just show me your house, already."  
"Not if you keep laughing."  
"Ok, ok. I'm done." Vanellope wiped a tear from her cheek and followed Ralph into the crumbled-looking structure.  
The inside was just as bad as the outside. A pile of rubbish and scattered bricks littered the ground. Vanellope had to watch her step as she gingerly made her way into the living area. Ralph's stump and a bed of mashed up bricks served as the only pieces of furniture. Vanellope looked around and grimaced. She knew her old home in Diet Cola Mountain hadn't been much better, but the idea of Ralph living in this dump of a house all alone made Vanellope cringe.  
All she could muster was, "It's uh, nice."  
"Yeah, well it's not much. It's better than sleeping in the dump though."  
Vanellope gasped, "You slept in the dump?!"  
"Yeah, well before I helped save Sugar Rush I uh, slept in the dump. It wasn't too bad. I had my stump and I got to sleep under the stars so…"  
"But you slept with the garbage."  
"Yeah. Look, you get used to it after thirty years. Besides, now at least I have a roof over my head."  
Vanellope almost pointed out that his 'roof' was falling apart and that his house wasn't much better. She wished very much that she could force Ralph to move into the palace with her. She knew she couldn't, and what made it so hard was that Ralph had no idea how she felt. _I can never tell him though. He'll think I'm just being silly. I'm no Princess Peach, whoever she is. I'll never be more than just a kid to him. Oh why is life so difficult?!_


	3. Niceland, there's no candy here!

The rest of the tour of Niceland was nice enough. Ralph showed Vanellope the building he wrecked about a hundred times a day. But what really impressed her was the better part of East Niceland. The lights strung between the buildings reminded her of glowing marshmallows. When Ralph informed her that nothing in Niceland was made of candy, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in surprise.  
"You mean, NOTHING is made out of candy?!"  
"That's right."  
"Sooo, what is this stuff?"  
"Uhmm.. bricks and mortar and uh…ya know…building materials"  
"But how does it stay up like that?"  
"Errr…"  
"And why is the sky so dark?"  
Ralph had never realized before that Vanellope had never seen the night sky. Sugar Rush, a brightly lit game with many colors must not experience nighttime. While Fix-It-Felix Jr. was constantly shrouded in night.  
"Well, this is what we call nighttime."  
Vanellope shot him a confused glance and Ralph sighed, "In this game, it's always night. The sun never comes up and the stars are always out." He pointed to the sky and Vanellope jumped back in astonishment.  
"What are those?!"  
"Stars"  
"They're so pretty. They twinkle like gumdrops."  
"Uhmm right…gumdrops."

After the tour, Vanellope wrapped her small arms around one of Ralph's and pulled him excitedly to the buggy car. "Where should we go next?" She asked, barely able to contain her excitement.  
"Well it's almost time for the arcade to open, so we need to get you back to Sugar Rush."  
"AWWWWW! Already?!" Vanellope whined. She realized instantly that she was acting childish and decided to try a different approach. "I-I mean, that's too bad Ralph. I really hoped we could spend more time together." She batted her mint green eyes at him awkwardly.  
Ralph stared at her in confusion, "Err..well we'll uh, spend some more time together when the gamers go home, I promise."  
"Do you pinky promise?"  
"What?"  
"You know, pinky promise? Cross my heart and hope to—oh no wait! That's not a pinky promise! Here, like this!" She held out her tiny pinky and smiled expectantly at Ralph. He continued to stare. No one had ever made him pinky promise before and he wasn't sure how it worked. Vanellope must have realized this because she held her pinky up higher and said: "Now you hold your pinky out." Ralph sighed and held out his giant pinky. Vanellope wrapped her pinky around his and attempted to move their joined pinkies up and down, but she wasn't quite strong enough. Ralph, realizing what she was trying to do smiled and lifted her off the ground. She let out a squeak and Ralph put her down as gently as he could.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Ah, that's ok Ralph. It was fun!"  
The two friends stared at each other while an awkward silence settled around them.  
"So..."  
"So…We should probably head back to Sugar Rush now, right?"  
"Right, right can't leave those gamers hanging, can I?" Vanellope coughed and blushed. "Let's head back then."  
"Right, ok."  
Ralph led the way back to the buggy car while Vanellope cursed herself for being such a freak.


	4. Princess Peach

Next Day,  
Princess Peach's Pov:  
I sighed as I made my rounds. Once again, Mario had gone out with Luigi in tow, leaving me to wander aimlessly through the grounds of our game. The castle my father owned was off in the distance. I could go back, I pondered, but I didn't really want to. If I went back, my father, a senile old mushroom-man, would sit me down and tell me an endless story. At least, until the player (aka. Mario) got there. It was sad, really. In his old age, my father's seniority worked in his favor. Each day, he forgot I was safe and sound. He'd think Bowser was up to no good and had kidnapped me and that our faithful plumber (don't ask me how THAT works) would be summoned to rescue me.  
I get it, Mario's a great guy and my father has known him for, well…since the 80's, but seriously, a plumber?! He couldn't find a prince or at least someone who was an expert at defeating monsters. I often wonder what possessed him to call for a plumber in the first place. Did he discover Bowser had taken me away and then thought to himself: Hmm…my daughter's been kidnapped…I know! This calls for a plumber!  
I love my father and Mario IS good at his job…it's just…to be honest, he's been leaving me a lot lately. He goes around Game Central Station hanging out with his brother and Yoshi. They usually go to Tapper's which is nice, the first ten times around, but after awhile it gets boring. Sure, I could recruit Daisy, but all she ever talks about is Luigi. She's obsessed and it's sickening! To be fair, when we first opened up, I was constantly rambling about Mario. It's true, back in the 80's, we were the power couple. We did everything together. He'd spend all day saving me from Bowser and then we'd hang around Game Central. I was on his arm and it was wonderful. We still go out from time to time, but it's not the same. Now we do it, not for romance purposes, but just for show. To give faith to the newer couples, to say that we do not care that I am a beautiful princess and that he is a servant, we make it work. Love makes it work.  
We are fooling ourselves.  
I look across the empty grounds. I have never felt so lonely. The brick castle rises blandly across the neatly cut grass. A faint wind blows in my direction. It's a perfectly normal function. Sometimes the wind blows of its own accord, though it doesn't really need to. I find comfort in it though. After all, if the wind did not blow randomly, what else did I have to look forward to?  
I could always talk to Bowser. In the beginning, it had been clear that Bowser and I were the farthest thing from friends that there was. But lately I've been talking to him whilst waiting for the player to get to the part in the game where he or she must defeat Bowser. I thought back to our conversation a few days ago…

….  
There I was, sitting on the platform at the end of the game as always, waiting for my next cue. When Mario would gallantly save me from Bowser, I'd appear on the screen to give my hero a kiss on the cheek and he would carry me bridal style to the palace.  
Bowser sat nearby, picking at the rocky platform beneath him with his giant black claws. I found myself studying him. It wasn't something I'd normally do. Then again, this player was being particularly slow. By this time, Mario would normally skip up to the platform before ours and Bowser would've left to fight him. This time, however, the player was taking his sweet time. So I studied Bowser. He refused to look up, which was fine by me, as we'd never really carried a conversation. After all, we were just doing our jobs and there was no need to talk.  
His face was bent downwards, but even with my vantage point, I could see the multitude of scars running down his muzzle. I had never noticed before how beat-up and worn down he looked. His red eyes looked weary and bleak, as if he hadn't slept well in days. His claws were slightly worn down too. I noticed one of his hind claws looked bloody. He had clearly hurt it on the rough stone structure, though it was hard to notice without looking closely. I got up, pretended to stretch and yawn and when Bowser didn't look up, I tip-toed past him to get a good look at his shell. It was beat-up too. What probably started out as a nice, polished shell had been worn down by over thirty years of fighting and consequently, losing against Mario. My heart was wracked with guilt. It wasn't my fault, but to go through all that…suddenly I could understand his animosity towards Mario and my father.  
I took a deep breath, gathered my courage, and then spoke up: "Does that hurt?"  
Bowser jumped, clearly startled that after years of ignoring him, I had finally talked to him, acknowledged his presence. He gathered his composure surprisingly quickly, "Does what hurt?" He asked his gruff voice low and level as I'd ever heard it.  
"All those…scars, on your shell and face?"  
He turned to me, a look of genuine confusion and uncertainty in his eyes. He studied me for a moment, and then shrugged.  
"You get used to 'em."  
"Oh, that's just awful." I shuddered.  
"All part of bein' a bad guy, I guess." He laughed, humorlessly.  
That statement made me stare at him again. It had never truly occurred to me that being bad was so awful. I had lived my life believing that Bowser and every other bad guy for that matter enjoyed doing what they do, but what if…what if they don't? What if they in fact, hate being bad? After all, it can't be nice knowing that everyone automatically thinks like I do. All the stares, the points, the frightened whispers, looking back on it, I feel absolutely mortified. I've been so selfish in my belief that all bad guys are just that…bad.  
"Do you like it? Being a bad guy, I mean?"  
Bowser stares at the lava floor bubbling beneath us for awhile, contemplating his answer, before opening his mouth again.  
"I've come to accept it. Used to be, I liked being bad, that's what I'm programmed for. Back in the day, there was nothin' I liked better than facing up against Mario. Then, it got old. I hated being looked at funny. I hated that everyone ran away from me, I hated that Mario was treated like a hero and me like a villain even after the players went home," He paused, "Then, I met Zangief and he introduced me to Bad-Anon where I met other bad guys who didn't like being bad. They taught me that even though I'm bad, it doesn't mean I'm BAD and really, it's not like I have a choice." He shrugged again.  
I nodded, though his answer didn't satisfy me. He accepts that he's bad, because he HAS to. Again, I feel guilt make its way into my system. There's nothing I can do to help, I know, I just wished I could.  
Suddenly, the *ping, ping* sound of Mario skipping along filled our ears. Bowser smiled as the machinery kicked up. The swishing of platforms with multiple spikes attached to them filled the air. I knew the player would have to navigate the spiked platforms just so to face Bowser. A siren, inaudible to players, announced that the player had succeeded and that Bowser would have to go.  
"Well that's a-my cue, Princess." Bowser said, winking playfully.  
I smirked, "I'll see you around."  
Bowser nodded and turned to leave before I called after him: "Oh and Bowser…" He turned around and looked at me expectantly.  
"…If you ever want to...to talk, I'm always around," I smiled.  
Bowser grinned toothily, "Thanks Miss Peach." And with that, he turned away.

….  
The memory brought back the warm feeling I got when Bowser flashed me that goofy smile. I smiled automatically. That talk with Bowser was more natural and less awkward than anything I had experienced with Mario lately. I know it's wrong, but I'm starting to like that giant "brute."  
"Come on, Ralph!"  
The shout brings me sharply out of my reverie. I look up to see two figures heading for my castle. One is huge. He has messy rusty brown hair, faded red overalls cover a faded white tee, his broad shoulders and large arms are attached to two ridiculously oversized hands. I know him, I've seen him around, he's Wreck-It-Ralph, a bad guy. I'm instantly suspicious. Then I sigh inwardly, wasn't I just thinking about how Bowser told me not all bad guys appreciate the stereotype? Besides, his story is all over the arcade. He risked his life to save everyone. He is no longer a bad guy, he's a hero.  
It's then that I notice his companion. She is tiny, and at least a third of Ralph's size. Her candy-coated and raven-colored hair is pulled back into a ponytail held together by red licorice. Her blue jacket is interlaced with licorice as well and her skirt looks like two Reece's cups pulled upside down. I recognize her too. She's Vanellope Von Schweets, the new leader of Sugar Rush and the very program Ralph had nearly died to save.  
Her tiny hand is encased by one of his, but she's easily tugging him towards the castle. I can't help but chuckle. He looks rather uncomfortable, but he's letting her drag him anyway. Of course, I know there's no way Ralph couldn't break away from her if he wanted to. It makes their being here all the more intriguing.  
"I really don't think we should be here, Vanellope!"  
"But you SAID I could pick where we go today, and I want to see what that castle is like!"  
"Why? Before yesterday, you didn't know anything about Mario. In fact, I'm not really sure why we're here at all."  
"I just wanted to see how other princesses live."  
"Oh. So you're a princess now?"  
"No, I'm still a president!"  
"Then why-?"  
"I just thought it'd be nice to see where Princess Peach lives."  
"Princess Peach? Since when do you care about Princess Peach?"  
The little one looked away, even from where I was, I could see her blush. "I—I don't. I just…wanted to see what other castles are like and how other rulers live, that's all." I didn't know her very well, but I could tell this Vanellope was lying through her teeth and I had a pretty good idea as to why. I decided to spare her any further questions by striding up to greet them.  
"Hello, my name is Princess Peach. I don't believe I've seen you around here before." I said, beaming.  
Ralph jumped and stuttered, "Oh, your majesty! I-I'm t-terribly sorry, heh, me and my friend here were just uh, l-leaving."  
Vanellope fixed Ralph a pained stare, but he didn't notice. Then she turned toward me and smirked, "Oh, no! We weren't leaving. I am President Vanellope Von Schweets of Sugar Rush and this…" she glared pointedly at Ralph, "…is Ralph from Fix-It-Felix Jr."  
I nodded and smiled warmly, "I've heard of you two before! You're the ones every program is talking about. It's very nice to finally meet you! I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I thought I heard you say you want a tour of my castle? I'd be happy to show you around!"  
Ralph paled, "Oh no, we couldn't possibly…!"  
"Ralph, don't be rude, Princess Peach is offering to show us around. As her guests we should indulge her." Vanellope flashed me a grin.  
"Really, it's no problem! I didn't have any plans for tonight anyway."  
"See!" Vanellope yelled, triumphantly, "We are saving her from a boring evening alone!"  
Ralph looked visibly upset, but I could tell he was about to give up. Heaving a sigh he shrugged, "Well ok, if it's not too much…"  
"Oh, it's no trouble at all!" I beamed, "and maybe afterward, you can join my father and I for some dinner."  
Vanellope whooped and Ralph groaned as I led them across the grass field toward my castle. I didn't know these two, but I had a feeling Vanellope and I had more in common than she realized.


	5. Girl Talk

Vanellope followed Peach closely throughout the entire tour. She tried her best to pretend that the 'sophisticated architecture' was interesting to her. All the while, she kept glancing at their guide, trying her best to see what made her, 'The prettiest program.'  
She could not deny that Princess Peach was beautiful, very beautiful. Her long golden curls draping gracefully over her shoulders, her eyes the color of a clear blue sky. 'What does she have that I don't? Sure, she's pretty, but I'm adorable Ralph said so himself. She's sophisticated? I could be sophisticated. I can walk around like a precious little doll that could break if you touch it.' With each thought, Vanellope clenched her little fists harder until she could feel her nails digging into her palms.  
"Ouch!" She cried out, as one particularly long nail nearly pierced her skin.  
"Oh my! Are you ok, dear?" Princess Peach looked over to her, nothing but concern in her eyes.  
"Fine," Vanellope snapped. Princess Peach jumped a bit, surprised at being talked to in such a manner. Ralph looked downright bewildered.  
"Hey kiddo, watch your tone around the princess. We're her guests here."  
Vanellope muttered angrily under her breath. Ralph was too far to hear, but Peach thought she heard something about a dumb ol' Stinkbrain.  
She smiled to herself, "Oh Ralph, be a dear and give us princesses some time alone please. I think we need a heart to heart chat."  
Ralph looked concerned. As if he wasn't sure he should leave his fiery companion alone with Princess Peach.  
Vanellope sighed, "I won't kill her, Ralph, sheesh!"  
Ralph looked at her uncertainly for a moment before sighing and leaving the room to find the king.  
Vanellope eyed Princess Peach evilly, "Well, what do you want?"  
Peach sighed, "I think we are in similar situations, you and I."  
"We are? What do you mean?"  
Princess Peach smiled, "let's take a walk."

Meanwhile, Ralph stomped away, wondering what was so important that he couldn't hear.  
"Probably something stupid and girly," he mumbled to himself.  
"Yes, stupid and girly is definitely it…what exactly are we talking about?"  
The new voice startled Ralph so much, he jumped. As he landed, he could hear laughter, "Relax, friend. I didn't mean to startle you!" The voice said.  
Ralph spotted the source of the voice and visibly relaxed, "Oh, your majesty! I didn't see you there!"  
A small mushroom man, The King of the Mushrooms, looked up at Ralph with an innocent smile spreading over his face.  
"It is quite alright, my boy. Though I thought you and your brother had gone to Tappers..?"  
"Huh? Oh, you think I'm..? No, I'm not Mario your majesty, I-I'm Ralph. You know, from Fix-It-Felix Jr.?"  
The small king did not seem to be paying attention, "So you came home early, huh? Good! I need you to take care of something for me. Follow me, please!"  
"Uh-no, wait your majesty, I'm not…"  
But the mushroom king had already started to wander away, leaving Ralph unsure of what to do. He looked over his shoulder, he was supposed to wait for Vanellope and Peach to have their 'Princesses-only discussion,' but he couldn't leave the mushroom king to wander off by himself.  
He sighed, "How do I get myself into these situations? ...Hey, your majesty! W-wait for me!"

Vanellope stared at Peach in shock, "You and Bowser?!"  
Peach looked away, "Yes, well at least I-I think so."  
Vanellope turned away, "And I thought I was the only one…but can it work? A-a ughn…princess and a villain?"  
"I don't know. I hope so. I mean, there are not exactly any guidelines to follow, are there?"  
"No, that would be too easy…it's not like I meant to fall for him! He's a total Stinkbrain, he's huge and sweet and kind and I, well I'm just a kid."  
Princess Peach shrugged, "At least yours is human."  
Vanellope chuckled, "Yeah, there's that!"  
The two burst out laughing and suddenly Vanellope was hugging Peach, thankful that she didn't have to worry about competition from the 'prettiest program.' Now, not only did she not have to worry, but she had a surprising new friend. A female character who preferred frilly froo-froo dresses and make up and everything Vanellope had strived to stay away from.  
"You know, for a girly-girl, you're not too bad."  
"Thank you, and for a tomboy president, you're not too bad yourself!"  
The girls laughed again until they were nearly blue in the face and had to gasp for air.  
Vanellope spoke first, "Well, what do you say we get back to that big ol' barf-face before he starts thinking I really did kill you?"  
Peach laughed. "Oh yes, that is probably best!"  
Arm in arm, the two leaders walked back to where they had left Ralph.

Ralph bent over, panting heavily. He had followed the mushroom king to a large, desolate mountain and now he was struggling to keep up with the tiny creature.  
"Wa-wait, w-wh-where are we g-going?"  
Ralph glanced up to see the mushroom king smile fondly at him before continuing on his way, "You'll see soon, my boy!" He promised as he waddled away and hummed happily to himself. Ralph sighed, took in a deep breath and continued up the mountain. He had noticed before starting this climb that smoke was making its way out of the top and Ralph silently hoped the senile old mushroom was not leading him up an active volcano.


	6. Volcano Jumping

_I knew it!_ Ralph thought to himself as he stood at the precipice of the giant volcano, the little mushroom king had led him to. He looked down to see the lava bubbling gently like a giant pot of simmering pasta sauce.  
He sighed, "What exactly are we doing here, your majesty?"  
The mushroom king smiled gleefully, "Well my boy, your going to retrieve my crown."  
Ralph shot the king a questioning look. The small king giggled, "Don't you remember?" He asked, pointing to the middle of the lava field. Ralph peered down and saw that floating around in the lava stood some rock-made structures (platforms). Four small ones floated along the edge, one big platform was settled in the middle, and in between them floated some more small ones that moved in the opposite direction as the ones on the edge. Focusing on the stationary platform in the middle, Ralph could see the glimmer of a tiny golden crown.  
"Uhh…your majesty, what is your crown doing in there?"  
The mushroom king crossed his arms and pouted, "You really don't remember? I always make sure it's there before each game."  
"Right. Again, why?"  
The king sighed, "I want to make sure none of those nasty Koopas steal it!"  
Ralph blinked, "Uhm, Koopas, right."  
"Well normally, I wouldn't ask you to do this, but I need that crown for a meeting."  
"Oh? What meeting?"  
"You know, the one with the animals from the Sonic game."  
"Why are you meeting them?"  
"Oh, we're just catching up. I haven't seen that rascal Tails since he was a young pup!"  
"Uhm, right. Makes sense I guess."  
"Well what're you standing around for? Go get my crown Mario!"  
Ralph jumped, "O-of course, your majesty!" He walked down to the edge of the lava. Up close, the bubbling lava looked pretty threatening.  
"Never had to go jumping around lava in Fix-It-Felix Jr." Ralph grumbled to himself. As a bubble of lava popped nearby and Ralph flinched back, he suddenly remembered a warning Sonic the Hedgehog made sure to say everyday. '_If you die outside your game, you will not regenerate. Game over._'  
"Aw, crud!"

Vanellope and Peach continued laughing until they came to the place they had left Ralph. He was gone.  
"Ralph? Hey Stinkbrain, where are ya?"  
"Oh dear, Vanellope you don't happen to know what time it is?"  
"Uhh…I think it may be 2am, why?"  
"Oh no!"  
"What? What's wrong?"  
Peach sighed, "My father was going to meet his old friends in the Sonic game."  
"I don't get it. What does that have to do with Ralph?"  
"Well normally it doesn't, but Mario isn't back yet. My father, he's getting so old, he probably thinks Ralph is Mario."  
"What? They don't look anything alike!" Vanellope retorted.  
"I know, but my dad must've seen he was wearing red and just assumed he was Mario." Peach shrugged.  
"Ok, I…guess that makes sense. Why do I get the feeling that your dad thinking Ralph is Mario is a bad thing?"  
Princess Peach looked uncomfortable, "Well you see, he probably asked Ralph to help him get his crown."  
"That doesn't sound too bad, where's his crown? Is it on some high up shelf or something?"  
"No, though that would be easier, my father's always afraid that some Koopa may steal it."  
"Koopa?"  
"It's not important right now! The point is, in his paranoia, my father hid his crown," she sighed, "in a volcano."  
"In a WHAT?!"

Ralph teetered on the edge of the first platform. His huge weight was throwing it off balance and he was seriously considering whether getting a crown for a senile old mushroom was even worth it.  
The king's voice floated to him from behind, "come on, my boy, you can do it!"  
"Uhhnn…why me?"  
Ralph squinted and concentrated on the platform coming toward him.  
"And don't worry!" The king shouted, "even if you fall in, this is a side quest so you want perish and have to reboot."  
Ralph growled and mumbled, "If I was Mario, that'd be true."  
The next platform was getting closer and Ralph knew he had to get his timing perfectly or risk leaving his game permanently. _I can do this._ Ralph leaped. After a tense moment of hanging in the air, Ralph felt the surprisingly cool hard stone platform under his feet. He wiped his brow and sighed gratefully. _Just one more._  
Ralph took a deep breath and jumped. He landed on the edge of the larger platform and after a bit of waving his arms around, he regained his balance.  
Ralph looked to his left, a small golden crown shone in the red light cast by the lava. As he got closer, Ralph noticed the intricate little details ornamenting the edges. Little mushrooms danced around it and giant Venus fly-traps with intertwining stems adorned the top.  
Ralph picked up the little crown as delicately as he could and turned back to the platforms floating in the lava. Just as he was about to leap off, a familiar voice called out, "RALPH!"  
"Vanellope?"  
Ralph looked up to the top of the volcano to see his small companion staring at him in wide-eyed terror. Slightly behind her, Princess Peach was whispering something to her father. After a few moments, the mushroom king's face matched Vanellope's.  
Vanellope called out, "Ralph, stay right there!"  
"Hey, I made it here, I could make it back!"  
"Don't you dare!"  
Ralph couldn't understand why Vanellope was so upset, but the look on her face stopped him from defying her order. She looked as if she were terrified that something precious to her may be lost forever. Ralph shook the thought away. As soon as he opened his eyes, he noticed Vanellope had glitched to his side. Without a word, she grabbed his wrist and glitched them both to the top of the volcano.  
Immediately, the mushroom king cried out, "I'm so sorry my boy! I truly thought you were Mario, I never meant you any harm!"  
Ralph shuffled his feet in embarrassment, "It's ok your majesty. By the way, I believe this is yours." He handed over the small crown in his hand.  
The king jumped for joy, "Thank you so much! I better get going, if I want to make that meeting. Again, my humblest apologies for nearly getting you killed."  
"Seriously, it's fine."  
Out of the corner of his eye, Ralph noticed that Vanellope had folded her arms across her chest and was glaring at the ground in such a way that told Ralph it was NOT fine. He sighed, _I suppose sooner or later, she'll call me out on it._

Vanellope refused to speak to him the rest of the way home.


	7. Wedding Plans

Vanellope was still upset the next day, but was doing her best to hide it from Calhoun. She had met the leader of Hero's Duty a few hours ago in the station. It was some human holiday and the arcade was closed, the perfect time to start planning the wedding. Since she was not working today, Calhoun had decided to wear her "civilian" clothes. They consisted of a light army green tank top and black cargo pants with matching boots and an un-zipped hoodie.  
True, Vanellope had never been to a wedding, let alone been a maid of honor. However, Calhoun remembered the process in her back story programming. Right now the two were wandering to the various games to see who could cater, provide the flowers, etc.  
Calhoun hadn't noticed Vanellope's strange behavior and was now rambling about food, "I think Tapper will be able provide drinks, but who should we ask for food? Don't get me wrong, candy is great. I just think we should have a broader pallet. What do you think, kid?"  
When Vanellope didn't answer, Calhoun looked over her shoulder. Vanellope was trailing far behind her.  
"Hey, kid we don't have all day! Well we do, but we can't just stand around lollygagging, come on! My wedding won't plan itself!"  
Upon being yelled at, Vanellope jumped and raced to catch up to Calhoun.  
"I'm sorry, Serg. I was just…thinking."  
"About what? Are you ok kid?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine! It's nothing, don't worry about it. This'll be the best wedding ever or my name isn't Vanellope Von Shweets!"  
For the rest of the day, Vanellope showed an extreme amount of enthusiasm. She bounced about with a big smile on her face, but Calhoun knew something was up.

Calhoun wandered into Niceland later that night to find Felix. She was feeling drained from the days' activities and just wanted to spend some time with her fiancé before the arcade opened.  
She found him in front of the penthouse chatting to Mary and Gene. He instantly smiled when he saw her and it brightened up her mood considerably. Not enough to wait around though. She motioned to the top of the building where she and Felix spent most of their nights together.  
While Calhoun did have her own private room in Hero's Duty, many of the soldiers would be nearby practicing for the next game or goofing off loudly. While Calhoun was always prepared to yell at them, both she and Felix preferred the instant quiet that Niceland had to offer.  
Felix took the hint said his goodbyes and lead Calhoun up to his penthouse suite. Felix opened the door to his room and waved his hand to indicate that Calhoun should go first. Calhoun smiled. She secretly loved how chivalrous he was. Though she was strong and independent, she liked that Felix took the time to treat her like a lady.  
Once inside, she went straight to his bed and sat down with a sigh. Felix hopped on next to her, beaming, "how was your day, my sweet?"  
Calhoun lay back, letting herself sink into the soft bedding, "It was alright. Vanellope and I found a florist, caterer, and talked Tapper's into providing the drinks, although I knew he would. It took awhile though and Vanellope was acting…weird…you know, for her."  
"Oh? How so?"  
"She was moping about and falling behind and when I asked her about it, she claimed she was fine and then she was running around like crazy."  
"Hmmm you know, now that I think about it, Ralph said she was acting weird yesterday too. She made him take her to the Mario game 'to see where Princess Peach lives.'"  
"The prettiest program…" Calhoun mumbled under her breath.  
"What?"  
"Well, this is gonna sound crazy, but I think the kid's in love with Wreck-It."  
"What? What do you mean she loves…Ralph?"  
"Yep! That girl is head over heels."  
"Well, what does that have to do with Peach?"  
Calhoun sighed, "He told us that she is the 'prettiest program in the whole arcade,' that's what."  
Felix couldn't help but chuckle, "So you're telling me that Vanellope, Sugar Rush's feisty little president, is jealous of Princess Peach?"  
Calhoun fixed Felix a hard stare, "I don't see what's so funny."  
"It's just that Ralph…well he obviously cares about Vanellope and let's face it, they're kinda perfect for each other. Besides, Vanellope never struck me as the jealous type."  
Calhoun nodded, "Well even if that's true, I doubt she'd tell him she loves him. She probably believes the opposite is true if she's jealous of that powder puff."  
"Maybe you should talk to her?"  
"What? Why me?"  
"You're her only friend who understands love. The other racers probably don't know and she still doesn't trust them much."  
"Why don't you talk to her? I mean out of the two of us, you're better at that mushy love junk than I am."  
"True, but you are a fellow girl. Well, you know you're a woman and she's a- you know what I mean, right?"  
Calhoun snorted, "Yeah all right, I'll talk to her. I'm not gonna like it, but I guess it has to be done. In the mean time maybe you should talk to your friend."  
"Yeah, I guess I should."

Calhoun patted the side of the bed next to her, "Come on, we're done talking about this and I'd like to get some sleep before the arcade opens."  
Felix smiled and snuggled up to his fiancé for the rest of the night.


	8. DON'T PANIC!

The day of the wedding was getting closer and Calhoun started to panic. She had made sure her troops were making round the clock inspections so that no Cy-bug could get into the chapel this time.

She was running her troops ragged with her paranoia and one of the men went to her maid of honor to help them out. Vanellope started toward the chapel and noticed Calhoun in full gear, biting her nails and pacing back and forth in front of the building. Vanellope plopped down in front of Calhoun and watched her pace for a bit and then spoke up, "You ok, Bug-buster?"  
Calhoun didn't stop pacing while she answered, "I don't know. I mean what if it happens again? I couldn't save him, why do I think I can save Felix?"  
"What makes you think you'll have to save Felix?"  
"You don't know what it's like, kiddo. Those Cy-bugs are vicious! They don't care that I'm getting married, they don't care about anything! They killed him for no reason!"  
Vanellope winced, Calhoun was shouting and on the verge of tears. It was a side of the fearless leader Vanellope had not seen before.  
"Hey, hey it's ok. Look, your troops have been checking the parameters every hour during every night while the arcade's closed for a week. They're tired, but they'll keep doing it until your wedding day is over because we all care about you and we want you to feel safe. Trust me. Everything's going to be fine!"

Calhoun grabbed Vanellope by the shoulders and held her up, "You don't know that!"  
Vanellope sighed, "Would it make you feel any better if I had some of my racers take a look too? They could take shifts with your soldiers."  
Calhoun looked at Vanellope thoughtfully before setting her down. Vanellope leapt up upon hitting the ground and dusted herself off. Calhoun got into a sitting position next to the small President and nodded, "I'd like that a lot, thanks."  
Vanellope breathed a sigh of relief. Crisis averted, for now. _Now, how am I gonna tell the others what I just volunteered them for?_ She looked over at Calhoun who had visibly relaxed, but still looked nervous. _I hope she doesn't completely lose it, poor Calhoun must feel really bad about what happened to her last fiancé. I've never seen her that upset!_

She was so deep in her thoughts, Vanellope hadn't noticed that Calhoun had said something to her.  
"Sorry, what'd you say?"  
Calhoun sighed, "I said, I'm sorry I freaked out on you. Next time, I'm apologizing I won't be kind enough to repeat myself. Why do you keep going off to la-la land anyway?" Calhoun gave her a strange look, "Are you thinking about a certain someone?"  
Vanellope looked flustered, "What? No, I'm not. I was just thinking about…about your back story. You really loved him, huh?"  
Calhoun looked upset for a moment, but she decided to answer, "Yes, I did. Very much so, actually."  
"How did you know?"  
"Know what?"  
"Know that…that you loved him?"  
Calhoun stared off into the distance, "Love is…love is more of a feeling you get. It's uh, it's hard to explain."  
"So how did you feel love for one man and then another one?"  
"Well, it's not the same. I love Felix. I always will. There will always be a part of me that loves my ex-fiancé too…but I've moved on. I'm happy now and I love Felix."  
"Just not the same way?"  
"No, of course not. Like I said, it-it's hard to explain. Let me ask you something, why all the sudden interest?"  
Vanellope blushed and turned away, "Well I…" She gulped, "I think, I think I'm in love."  
"You think?"  
Vanellope turned a deeper shade of red, "I…I don't know. I mean, I feel all funny inside when I'm around him. My stomach churns and my heart beats fast, like it does when I'm racing, even though I'm standing still."  
Calhoun nodded, "Sounds like love to me. So who's the lucky racer? That Rancis fella seems to like you."  
"Rancis? No. I mean he's cool I guess, but I don't love him! The guy I like, well…he's not a racer."  
"Don't tell me you're into that sour gumdrop!"  
Vanellope looked sick, "EWWW! No, not him either! This guy, he's not exactly part of my game."  
Calhoun looked thoughtful, "Hmmm, well I don't know. Who is he?"  
Vanellope blushed and mumbled under her breath incoherently.  
Calhoun smirked, "What was that?"  
Vanellope mumbled louder, but was still indecipherable.  
"I can't hear you, kid. Speak up!"  
"Ralph, ok?! I think I'm in love with Ralph!" Vanellope shouted. Her face was dark cherry red and she quickly looked around to make sure no one had heard her. Luckily for her, besides herself and Calhoun, no one else was around.  
Calhoun smiled, "Now was that so hard to admit?"  
Vanellope gaped at her, "You mean, you knew?!"  
"Kid, I knew as soon as I saw your little face drop at the mention of 'the prettiest program ever.'"  
"Then why did you ask me if I liked Rancis and…ughn...Sour Bill?"  
"Because it was funny and I needed something to cheer me up!"  
Vanellope snarled and Calhoun laughed. After a few moments of Calhoun laughing at the look on the little president's face, she took a deep breath and looked at Vanellope with a serious expression.  
"So, how long have you liked Wreck-It?"  
Vanellope twiddled her thumbs and shrugged, "I guess since, since I saw him break an unbreakable jawbreaker and since he helped me make my cart."  
Calhoun nodded, "Are you gonna tell him?"  
Vanellope looked horrified, "No way!"  
"Why not?"  
Vanellope looked away despondently, "He'll never see me as more than a kid…and besides, he's a villain and I'm a president. I don't think it's possible."

"Why wouldn't that be possible? Look at me and Felix. We may both be heroes, but we're still very different. He fixes a building, I destroy mutant bugs. We're about as different as you and Wreck-It, maybe even more."  
Vanellope nodded, "but aren't there any…I don't know, rules against a hero and a villain getting together?"  
"Not that I know of, kid, and if there were what of it? I may be a disciplined soldier but even I know some rules are worth breaking…or uh, wrecking." With that, Calhoun winked at her maid of honor.  
"Yeah, yeah, you're right! But what if he does just think I'm a kid?"  
"Well, you won't know unless you tell him."  
Vanellope nodded, "Ok, I will. But uh, can you not mention this to anyone? I want to tell him at just the right moment."  
Calhoun chuckled, "I promise."  
"Ok, I'm gonna go back to Sugar Rush and tell everyone about their extra shifts. Will you be ok?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine now…and hey, thanks for everything."  
"Yeah, you too!"  
"No problem, kid."

Certain that Calhoun wouldn't go crazy again, Vanellope raced off to her game to tell her subjects about her agreement with the anxious bride.

_I just hope they don't freak out on me._


	9. New Roster

Rancis' POV:  
I stood on the track with Taffyta and Candlehead. I had just finished polishing my cart, the RV1 and was now admiring it while the two girls argued about the last race.  
"I was in front of you on that turn and you totally cut me off!"  
"Yeah right, Taffyta! You're just mad 'cause I beat you at that turn everytime!"  
"At least I won."

_Ooh! Taffyta hit a sore spot with Candlehead and it won't be pretty. _

Candlehead looked livid, "Is this why you keep me around, huh? To make fun of me and make you look good? You-you candy crunching wench!"

I sighed, _it looks like I'm gonna have to fix it. Again._ Taffyta's jaw dropped, but before she could answer, I intervened.  
"Ladies! Please stop arguing! You guys are best friends. Besides, it really doesn't matter does it? The race is over. Come on, please make up. I hate to see you two fight." With that, I gave them the most pathetic, unmanly pout I could muster. 'Hey, you do what you have to to make girls stop talking right?'  
The girls turned their hard glares to me, but one look at my face and their anger falls away. Soon, they both look like they're on the verge of tears for 'making me' sad.  
Taffyta turned to Candlehead, "Oh, he's right, we shouldn't be fighting! I-I'm so sorry! You really are the best at that turn!"  
Candlehead sobbed in reply, "and you're the best at winning races!"

As the two girls hugged, I turned away and rolled my eyes. Do they really think they're that good? Honestly, the best racer by far is President Vanellope. They don't even compare and suddenly I was far away from the track. I was imagining the sun beaming down on Vanellope's raven-colored hair. The gleam in her hazel-green eyes…  
I jumped back to reality and looked about nervously to see if someone had noticed my disappearance, so to speak. No one here knows about my secret crush on our president. Even before she was our president, I knew I liked her. Sure, I picked on her all the time, but it was only because if I had been nice to her the others would've laughed at me. Of course, I feel guilty and weird around her now. How could I not?  
I would've continued thinking about Vanellope, when Sour Bill's voice called monotonously over the speakers.  
"Attention all racers, President Vanellope has called a mandatory meeting on the track. All racers must report to me on the track in 15 minutes. That is all."  
Taffyta and Candlehead cast bewildered glances at me. I don't know what this meeting is about, so I just shrug.  
Taffyta waves her hand, "Well come on then, guys. We may as well get this over with."

I follow closely behind, silently eager to hear what our lovely president has to say. I blush at the thought, but luckily no one is paying any attention to me.  
As we approach the throne that King Candy used to sit on before each race, Jubileena whispers nearby, "Does it still creep anybody else out? I mean, we had Turbo for a king and he…" she shudders.  
I know what she means, the guy seemed so normal and he could've killed us all without any second thoughts. Now, looking upon the empty throne brings back some unwanted bad memories. Heck, sometimes just going around the track in a certain way still makes me squirm. That part of the forest where we tormented Vanellope… I don't think I've set foot there since. I look around guiltily. I don't think any of us have.

Sour Bill comes around and has us sign some paper with our names on it so he doesn't have to count. He hands the paper to me and I find my name. Rancis Fluggerbutter right under Crumbelina DiCaramello and sign my initials next to it. Sour Bill takes back the form and hands it to Taffyta to sign and heads to each racer until we've all signed in.  
Everyone seems confused and I know why. This is normally around the time we have our daily Random Roster Race to see who will be tomorrow's avatars. Never before have we had a mandatory meeting instead. I hear some of the others whisper around me.  
"What is this about?"  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Maybe it had something to do with that soldier guy."  
"What soldier guy?"  
"The guy that came in here and asked the president for help after the arcade closed."  
"Maybe"  
"Maybe it has something to do with Ralph."  
"Ralph?"  
"Yeah, that big smelly guy from…"  
"I know who he is! Why would it be about him, though?"  
"Haven't you noticed the president's been spending an awful lot of time with him?"  
"You don't think…?"  
"No way!" I say, without realizing I've said it. Everyone turns to stare at me and I blush and turn away. I quickly try to remedy the situation I've caused, "What I mean to say is. I think they're just friends."  
_At least, I hope so…_

Before anyone can question my weirdness, the president herself shows up. She looks troubled for a second before she notices us and smiles warmly. She stands in front of the throne and addresses us, "My fellow racers! I come to you now because my friend Calhoun is getting married soon!"  
Taffyta stares up at Vanellope and yells back, "Uh, duh we know that already! It's all over the arcade!"  
"I wasn't finished!" Vanellope takes a deep breath, even when she's upset, she's pretty. I sigh under my breath and Candlehead gives me a confused look. I shrug and mutter that I'm tired. Candlehead nods, though she doesn't look convinced, and turns her attention back to the president.  
"Calhoun is upset. The last time she was getting married, a Cy-bug showed up and ate her fiancé."  
Gasps of horror filled the track around me and I heard Crumbelina murmur under her breath, "How awful!"  
Vanellope waved her arms for silence and continued, "It was a terrible tragedy and now Calhoun is afraid the same thing may happen to Felix. Her troops are doing all they can to secure and check the area, but she's not convinced."  
Everyone fell into mournful silence until Taffyta spoke up, "That is sad, but what are we supposed to do about it?"  
Vanellope took a deap breath, "I've volunteered us all for extra watches after the arcade closes…"

Indignant shouts filled the air around me and nearly deafened me. I covered my ears and looked up to see a pained expression on poor Vanellope's face. My heart cried out to her, but it didn't seem like this yelling would be as easily calmed as Taffyta and Candlehead's had been.  
"What do you mean 'extra shifts?!'"  
"What about our free time?"  
Malarkey cried out louder so he could be heard over the crowd, "Why should we help her?"  
Similar cries echoed around, but I noticed Vanellope looked livid.  
"Why should we help her?' If it weren't for Calhoun, we'd all be homeless or more likely dead by now! You guys really think we shouldn't help her get a better life when she did so much for us? What's wrong with you people?!"  
Everyone around me looked ashamed. They bowed their heads and shuffled their feet sheepishly.  
Vanellope knew she had won, "Then it's settled. We'll take turns taking shifts with the soldiers of Hero's Duty."  
Everyone nodded. Then Taffyta bit her lip and raised her hand slightly, "Uhm, I just have one question."  
Vanellope sighed, "Yes, Taffyta what is it?"  
"Well, if we have to take shifts each night, how will we decide the roster?"  
"Don't worry. Sour Bill showed me a way to pick a random roster using the code's computer system. It'll only be until the wedding is over, then everything will go back to normal, ok?"  
Murmurs of agreement floated around the crowd.  
Vanellope turned to Sour Bill who nodded. Then our president addressed us, "Now it is time to decide who gets the first shift. The random roster will decide the nine avatars for tomorrow's races. Anyone not on the board will report to Hero's Duty to receive orders."  
We all turned our attention to the giant monitor board. It's deep voice announced the racers one by one.  
"Snowanna Rainbeau!"  
Snowanna breathed a sigh of relief and headed toward the small Sugar Rush Residence's Square. _She's probably gonna take a nap_, I thought. She had seemed awfully tired today.  
"Taffyta Muttonfudge!"  
Taffyta shrugged, "I can live with that." Though she stuck around, I assume to see if Candlehead would have the night off as well.  
"Swizzle Malarkey!"  
"Sticky Wipplesnit!"  
The two racers smiled at each other and walked off hand in hand. _Those two have always been pretty close._ I cast a hopeful glance at Vanellope, but she's too focused on the board to notice. _Maybe I'm just kidding myself._ I feel a deep pang in my chest before I turn back to the board.  
"Gloyd Orangeboar!"  
"Jubileena Bing-Bing!"  
"Torvald Butterbatter!"  
As those three disappear, Candlehead and Taffyta exchange uncertain glances. I know they're best friends and inseparable. They're probably worried that Candlehead will have a shift and that they wouldn't be able to hang out.  
"Candlehead!"  
Both take deep breaths, laugh, and head off towards the Candy Cane Forest. I guess I should be upset that my two closest friends have seemingly forgotten all about me. Right now though, I'm just hoping that neither my name nor Vanellope's will be next. I may be in over my head, but I'd like a chance to try…and it's…

"Adorabeezle Winterpop!"

'Yes!' I look back at our president who looks at the board with an approving nod.  
"Ok, everyone who is not on that board, follow me! We're going to Hero's Duty to be briefed on our…uh, mission," she chuckled.  
My heart soared. _Finally a chance to work with the president on something other than carts and racing, maybe even get to know each other better…?_


	10. Exhaustion

Vanellope led five of her racers towards Hero's Duty on the other side of Grand Central Station. _It's amazing how quickly I remember this place. It's all thanks to Ralph…_ Vanellope thought with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
As they approached the newer game, Vanellope noticed three giant soldiers all in uniform standing about. Vanellope forced the blush off of her face and cleared her throat before addressing them, "I am President Vanellope Von Schweets of Sugar Rush, and I have with me five racers. We're here to help you with your nightly patrol."  
One of the soldiers nodded, "We have been waiting for you and we thank you for your help. There is not much time for formalities, I'm afraid. Are we all ready?"  
Vanellope watched as her racers nodded. All of them seemed too nervous to speak to such big programs.  
The lead soldier turned away, "Good, let's go then."  
Vanellope noticed her racers were looking around them uncertainly.

A few weeks later….

Vanellope sank into her bed unceremoniously, sighing with content. It had been another long day of patrolling and thankfully it was her last.  
"Who knew walking around all night could be so EXHAUSTING?" Vanellope whined aloud.  
"So that's what the great President Vanellope Von Schweets is up to these days huh?" A familiar large man with rust-colored hair said chuckling and shaking his head, "Whining and moaning?" He gave her a knowing smirk, "I expected more from you."  
"RALPH!" Vanellope shrieked and her friend giggled softly while holding his ears in mock-pain. The little program forgot her tiredness and leaped at him, doing her best to wrap her tiny arms around his thick neck.  
"Hey kid, it's been awhile!"  
"No kidding, I haven't seen you in forever! ...and I am NOT A KID!"  
Ralph chuckled once more, holding his tiny companion in a warm embrace. He truly hadn't seen her much since Calhoun had asked her to be the maid-of-honor. He had missed his friend, found some free time and knew this would be her last day to patrol the chapel. After a few more moments, he finally let go of his little friend who jumped to his side and beamed up at him.  
"How have you been Barf-brain?"  
"Good, good. I threw the bachelor party a few days ago and that was pretty fun."  
"Oh yeah? Bet it wasn't as fun as the bridal shower!"  
Ralph scoffed, "Oh no? Did your bridal shower have a never-ending supply of Root Beer, courtesy of Tapper?"  
"No, but we had Crème Soda and Bridal Battle Ship!"  
"Oh, that's a classic! Ok, but did you have an enormous cake with sparklers and a giant fun house?"  
"…No. We had a humongous cake of colossal proportions with mini fondant Cy-bugs that we got to blow up with bug-blasting laser guns!"  
Ralphed sighed, "That does seem pretty awesome…however. We played laser tag in the abandoned corner of Game Central Station. Then some of us got carried away and raced through the entire station and blasted at each other until the Surge Protector came and chased us all out!"  
Vanellope laughed, "I bet he was pretty mad at you guys!"  
"Oh he was FURIOUS! You shoulda' seen him, his circuits turned all red and he started screaming!"  
"Ah! I wish I coulda' seen that! That guy really bugs me!"  
"Yeah it was great!"  
The two friends laughed at the idea of the annoyingly calm Surge Protector bellowing and getting red-faced in the station. They fell on the president's bed and laughed until their faces turned blue. Finally after what seemed like an hour, Vanellope and Ralph managed to calm down. Both breathed heavily, neither were quite ready to speak for quite a while.  
Suddenly Ralph turned to Vanellope, his expression was serious. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"  
Vanellope nodded, "You?"  
Ralph frowned, "I think so…uh, Vanellope?"  
"Yeah?"  
Ralph looked uncertain and turned away. He rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "You know I'm the Best Man right?"  
Vanellope chuckled, "Uh, doi!"  
Ralph chuckled embarrassedly, "Right, right. And you know that you're the Maid-of-Honor…"  
"Again Ralph, duh! What are you getting at, Stinkbrain?"  
Ralph sighed, "Well as the Best Man, I'm supposed to walk the Maid-of-Honor down the aisle before the bride shows up."  
Vanellope shrugged, "Yeah I know I was thinking about that…I think it may be easier if I just ride on your shoulder."  
Ralph nodded, "Good, we're on the same page there. There's just one more thing though…" he turned away, blushing.  
This did not go unnoticed by Vanellope but she tried to play it cool, "And that is…?"  
"Well, uh traditionally…uh the uh, the Best Man and the Maid-of-Honor are supposed to um…dance together."  
It was Vanellope's turn to blush. Truthfully, she had never danced before and with her new-found crush on Ralph it'd be even harder for her to concentrate.  
Ralph took Vanellope's silence for one of shock and possibly horror, "You know what? Never mind. We don't have to dance if you don't want to. It was a dumb suggestion, forget I said anything."  
"No, no I want to! It's just…I've never danced before." Vanellope looked away, ashamed at her inability to do something as simple as a dance.  
"Oh! That's ok. I'm a terrible dancer anyway so we can be terrible together!" Ralph beamed.  
Vanellope smiled up at him, her heart pounding uncontrollably as he mentioned that they'd be together. Even if the togetherness he had implied was an inability to dance without looking completely ridiculous.  
After a few tense moments, Ralph jumped up, suddenly remembering something. "I forgot! I wrote up a Best Man speech and uh…"  
"Oh boy, let's hear it!"  
Vanellope sat back and listened to her best friend's speech. All the while she daydreamed about the upcoming wedding and her and Ralph's roles together.


	11. The Ceremony

The chapel was beautifully decorated. Silk ribbons adorned the seating, separating the guests from the aisle. The stain glass window that took up most of the back wall cast an orange glow over the scene.

Ralph stood in the groom's waiting room with an eager Felix, waiting for their cue to enter into the chapel.

The silence was overwhelming so Ralph tried to engage in small talk, "So this is it, your big day."

"Yup!" Felix said, cheerfully bouncing on his feet a bit.

"You nervous?"

"Nope!"

Ralph nodded, "Good."

Felix looked up at his work partner and friend for thirty plus years and asked tentatively, "Are you nervous?"

"Me? Why would I be nervous?"

"Well you're going to have to speak in front of all those programs, some of whom still don't like you."

Ralph scoffed, "Please Felix, I'm not scared of them. Besides, Vanellope helped me out with the speech last night."

Felix looked away. He had successfully avoided the subject of Vanellope and Ralph since the wedding was so close. _It looks like I have no choice now. I did promise Tamora I'd talk to him…I was so hoping I wouldn't have to._

Felix sighed, "Yeah that's another thing…uhm well…about Vanellope…"

"Yeah? What about her?"

"Uh well, Tammy's under the impression that…uh Vanellope may have…uhm…feelings for you."

Ralph stared at Felix as though the latter had grown a few extra heads. "Yeah right, Felix! That's not very funny!"

"Come on, Ralph think about it! Hasn't she been acting a little strange lately?"

"Besides her insisting on spending time with Princess Peach, not really."

"Ralph…"

"Ok, ok maybe she has been acting weird, but that's no reason to believe she likes me!"

"Ok well let's focus on what we do know is weird. Why would Vanellope suddenly be interested in Princess Peach?"

"I don't know!"

"Ralph, when exactly did Vanellope insist you take her to the Mario game?"

Ralph sighed, "The second day I took her to see the arcade, why?"

"Did anything happen that first day that would make her suddenly interested in meeting Princess Peach?"

"Not that I can think of. That was the day I showed her around Niceland."

"Did anything weird happen in Niceland? Did she ever mention Princess Peach?"

"No… she didn't but…"

"But what?"

"Well on the way to our game we were talking about Peach."

"Really, why?"

"Well Calhoun mentioned her…"

"Tamora?! Why would she do that?"

Ralph sighed, "She told Vanellope that she didn't want a prissy princess for a maid-of-honor. Then she asked her if she'd do it."

"Yeah, well that explains how that happened…but what does that have to do with Vanellope suddenly being interested in Princess Peach?"

"I don't know! Maybe she wanted to see how prissy she is..?"

"Are you sure? There's nothing else anyone said that could've sparked her interest?"

"No, I mean not that I'm aware of. Besides, this is Vanellope! Of course she'd be interested in meeting another ruler of a game!"

"I really don't think Vanellope would care about that."

"Ah, what do you know?"

"Come on, Ralph. You know Vanellope better than anyone. You should know she wouldn't care about other rulers like that. I mean, if that were the case, why not go to Hero's Duty and see how Tamora rules there. Those two are pretty close. Why insist on Princess Peach? Was there anything else you said about her?"

"Well, I…" Ralph's eyes widened and he mumbled, "I did mention that I find her pretty…"

Felix looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't see why that would be important."

"Unless, Vanellope likes you!"

"No! You're nuts! Why would she like me?"

Felix shook his head slowly, "Forget it, Ralph. It's time to get out there anyway." He readjusted his tie and beamed, "Well wish me luck!"

Ralph chuckled, "Good luck buddy! You're still crazy!"

Vanellope stood near the alter. She pulled at her collar uncomfortably, _Could this thing be itchier?_ She looked over at the couple standing nearby. Both Calhoun and Felix were beaming towards the priest who rambled on about love.

"Felix, from the moment you laid eyes on Tamora, you knew she was the one."

Felix blushed and smiled even wider.

"Tamora, you needed time to recover from your heartache…"

Calhoun looked uncomfortable as she blushed too.

"…however, in no time you found your faith in love restored and now you can look forward to spending many years with your new love." The priest smiled at Calhoun, who turned to smile warmly at Felix.

Vanellope nearly gagged. She may have been experiencing the effects of love recently, but the overly mushy stuff was still pretty gross. She took this moment and casually glanced over at Ralph. He lifted a hand to wipe away a few stray tears and Vanellope had to concentrate really hard to keep from laughing. _What an emotional little crybaby! I wonder if he'll be like that at our wedding._ Vanellope jumped a bit, _OUR wedding? Where the heck did THAT come from?! _Vanellope looked around to see if anyone noticed her jump, but it appeared no one did.

Vanellope sighed and did her best to pay attention until the ceremony ended.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Felix smirked and grabbed Calhoun before anyone could react, dipped her low and kissed her passionately.

Vanellope smiled and glanced at Ralph. To her surprise, he was staring right at her. She blushed and turned away. _What's wrong with me? What makes me think he'll ever like me that way? I should just give up!_

Meanwhile, Ralph was contemplating her reaction to his glance. _Is what Felix said true? If so, do I feel the same way?_ His heart beat quickened. _I guess that's a "yes," but could I really do that to her? Bad guys aren't known for being good love interests…crud!_


End file.
